


Roleplay

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Master/Slave, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to play a game where Teal'c is still First Prime of Apophis and she is a slave girl. He agrees to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: SG-1, Sam/Teal'c, forced orgasm, roleplay
> 
> Notes: Not quite the prompt, I guess. The orgasm isn't really forced ;)
> 
> Um, I usually write Sam/Jack, so this was different for me. Hope people like it!

"You are certain of this, Major Carter?" Teal'c asks, concerned. "As a Jaffa, I am quite strong."

Sam blushes. "Yeah. Absolutely. Besides, we have a safe-word."

"We do." He bows his head, accepting her choice. "Then we will proceed. I must admit I look forward to it." He smiles and lets his gaze rove over her flimsy dress, so different from what she usually wear.

She swallows, and licks her lips, allowing herself to look at his muscled arms, his naked chest. "You're not the only one..." she whispers, low enough that she gambles he can't hear her.

Before her he transforms back into Apophis's First Prime, his bearing changing, his expression hardening. A leer appears on his face. "I see I have been sent a gift. I shall make sure to enjoy it properly!" He laughs shortly. "Come, slave, and show me your skills!"

"Yes, my lord." She kneels before him, eagerly, as he removes his loincloth.

His shaft is already half-erect, and Sam's heart skips a beat at the size of him. Lust mixes with worry that she will not be able to deep-throat him when he is fully hard. She places a kiss on the head, then gives his cock a long lick, before taking him into her mouth.

Teal'c groans as she works her lips down over him, his shaft swelling quickly under her expert ministrations. He tangles a hand in her hair, forcing her to take him deeper and faster than she really wants.

Sam coughs and tries to pull back, feeling tears prickling in her eyes. Teal'c does not let her, and she does her best to relax her throat as he push forward again.

"Good, woman. Continue. Deeper!" he orders, suddenly thrusting forward hard, just as Sam opens up to slide down over him again.

She makes a muffled sound, but she manages to take all of him in. Teal'c groans as her lips rest against his pelvis. He holds her there for a moment, fondling her throat with the hand not tangled in her hair, feeling the massive bulge he is causing.

Aware she needs oxygen, he pulls out and gives her a break before pushing his cock down her throat again, and again. Sam slips a hand down between her legs and start rubbing herself, so wet she would be embarrassed if she wasn't s horny.

"Stop it, slave! I have not given you permission to pleasure yourself!" Teal'c orders, his voice hoarse from arousal.

Sam whimpers around his cock, but stops touching herself. She feels him twitch in her mouth, and sucks hard. He groans, and fights his arousal for a moment, almost too close to coming to stop. He does not want to come like this, and certainly not yet, so he pulls out.

She looks up at him. "Did I do something wrong?" She quickly adds. "My lord."

"Not at all, I merely wish for a change in my amusements." He grabs her shoulders and lifts her up to standing, pushing her in the direction of a divan. "Remove your clothing and lie down!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam does not answer, but just rips off her clothing as fast as possible, too horny to care about anything but the possibility of release. Soon. "On my back - or stomach?" she asks, standing naked before him.

Teal'c allows himself a moment to study her naked body. "Most pleasing."

She blushes under his appraising gaze.

"On your back. Now!"

Sam lies down, and Teal'c is before her in a few short steps, his cock now so hard it points almost straight up. Sam cannot take her eyes off it, so long and thick. She feels herself getting wetter, hoping he will ram it into her and fuck her hard. "Oh, god, Teal'c - I mean, my Lord. I need you!"

"You need is immaterial! Silence!" He slides his hand over her taut stomach and up to her breasts. "You will come when I say so, not before! If I say so!"

She whimpers under his touch as he twists one of nipples, pinching it between his fingers. He studies her, with a strange look on his face. He slowly pinches the other nipple, observing the look of pain and pleasure that crosses her expression. He smirks and slides his hands down over her stomach, down between her legs.

"You are so wet! Harlot! You like this, being ordered around, do you not?"

"Yes. My Lord." Sam moans as he grazes her clit with a finger.

"You will come for me on my shaft. Yes, but I do not believe you can accommodate me right now. First you will climax against my fingers, then I will ride you and take my pleasure from you!" he rubs her pleasure button again.

"Oh! Yes, yes please!" Sam exclaims, arching herself up, trying to get more contact, more pressure against her aching sex. "Fuck me!"

"Soon." Teal'c promises.

He spreads her folds and pushes two fingers into her. He pumps in and out of her, at the same time rubbing and pinching her clit. She comes almost immediately, letting out a cry as her channel convulses around his fingers.

He grins, and removes his fingers from her and replace them with the tip of his cock. She barely has time to recover before he grabs hold of her hips and thrusts forward, surging into her tight, warm, wet pussy.

Sam gasps. She is still feeling the ebbs of pleasure from her orgasm, and the incredible fullness as he push into her almost pushes her over again. There is a slight burning as she is stretched further than she has been before, but as horny as she is that only adds to the pleasure. "Yes! Fuck me!" She begs.

"As I though, you are an insatiable harlot!" Teal'c grins, pleased, as he starts up a slow rhythm. Pulling almost all the way out before he surges into her again, deeper and harder for each thrust, until he hits bottom and can go no deeper.

She squirms under him, lifting herself up with each thrust. She looks down between them, seeing his huge shaft sinking into her, making a bulge on her abdomen. She cranes her neck to keep looking at the erotic sight.

Teal'c increases the speed and strength of his thrusts and Sam forgets everything else, the pleasure building in her until she almost can't stand it. He is close too, and suddenly he growls and rams into her hard one more time, coming explosively. Sam mewls and moves her head from side to side, almost there, but not quite. Teal'c pulls himself out of the pleasurable daze of the afterglow and reaches between them, rubbing her clit hard. She comes with a cry, her pussy pulsing around him, making him gasp and groan from the added pleasure.

He rolls off her, well aware he must be squeezing her.

Sam pulls herself from her bliss and smiles at him. "Wow, that was amazing, Teal'c." She blushes a little.

"You are most welcome." He smiles. "It was extremely satisfactory for me as well."

Sam nods. "So... next weekend again?" She looks hopeful.

"Absolutely. That is, as you say, a date."


End file.
